


Una casa sin secretos

by OhMistakeShiny



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Come out of the closet, F/F, Mari being a terrible but a magnific girlfriend, Mari not knowing when to shut up, Sibling Bonding
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMistakeShiny/pseuds/OhMistakeShiny
Summary: Dia finalmente se ha decidido a explicarle algo a Ruby pero esta no entiende que pretende su hermana y mucho menos porque necesita a Mari para contarle algo.





	Una casa sin secretos

**Author's Note:**

> Mi tercer fic sobre esta magnifica pareja, se podria considerar una secuela a mi otro fic "Fiesta en el armario" pero son totalmente independientes.

— ¿Ruby estás ocupada?

La chica se encontraba concentrada mirando una revista en la mesa de su habitación pero al oir la voz de su hermana mayor levantó la mirada del papel para mirarle directamente.

—No, ¿Por qué?, ¿Ya es hora de ir a ensayar? Juraría que aun faltaba una hora— contestó la pequeña guirandose hacia detrás buscando el reloj que se encontraba en la pared.

— No, tienes razón, aun no es hora— dijo Dia mientras retiraba la mano de la barandilla de la escalera para juntarla con la otra cerca de su pecho mientras miraba la escalera —. Simplemente quería hablar de algo, ¿No te estoy molestando, verdad?

Ruby notó enseguida que fuera de lo que fuese sobre lo que su hermana quisiera hablarle era algo importante para ella, la conocía muy bien y verla tan nerviosa no era algo normal, así que le sonrió y le invitó a sentarse junto a ella. Dia susurró a la escalera diciendo que no la dejara sola, momento en el que su hermana se dio cuenta que había un invitado, y esperó a que quien estuviera entre los escalones subiera. Mari saludó con un sonoro hola en inglés mirando a la propietaria de la habitación y después intercambió una mirada con la morena que consiguió que la rubia borrase la sonrisa ligeramente al ver su preocupación.

Ambas se sentaron en la misma mesa donde se encontraba la pelirroja, Dia a su lado derecho y Mari en frente, y se quedaron varios segundos en silencio en los que las dos mayores se miraban fijamente mientras que la pequeña las observaba sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando y sin poder hacerse una idea de lo que su hermana pretendía decirle, hasta que la rubia se dignó a romper el silencio:

— No me mires así, me dijiste que querías ser tu quien hablase porque yo iba a liarla seguro.

—Si, si, tienes razón— Dia suspiró y giró la cabeza para ver a su hermana—. Ruby, sabes que Mari y yo siempre hemos sido muy buenas amigas ¿Verdad?

— Claro, sois amigas de la infancia, cuando era pequeña recuerdo que miraba cuando venía a casa con Kanan porque quería saber que hacíais— contestó riendo la pequeña, intentando calmar el ambiente tenso que se respiraba.

Mari se rio ante la inocente confesión de la pelirroja y Dia sonrió mirando a la mesa, un gesto que la rubia vio y de forma automatica llevo una de sus manos encima de la mano de Dia que se encontraba sobre la mesa, la apretó y dejo su mano sobre la de su amiga. Ruby definitivamente no entendía que estaba pasando, al menos sabía que era algo referente a las amigas de la infancia de su hermana y que de alguna forma la involucraba a ella pero era extraño que solo mencionara a una de ellas, quiza quería decirle que se habían peleado con ella y que dejaban Aqours o algo por el estilo porque sino no tenía sentido que su hermana la involucrara en dramas con sus amigas. Antes que pudiera decir nada, su hermana mayor prosiguió:

— Se podría decir que desde que Mari volvió, hemos intentado recuperar el tiempo que no estuvimos juntas y nos hemos vuelto igual de cercanas a como estabamos e incluso más.

Dia paró y miró a su hermana con miedo esperando alguna reacción pero solo encontró una mirada confusa, asi que continuó explicando:

— Y eso, nos hemos vuelto muy cercanas, muchisimo y solemos estar mucho juntas se podría decir que estamos juntas.

Dia respiró pesadamente y aunque quería apartar la mirada siguió mirando a su hermana que apretó los labios y dijo:

—¿Y que?— Dia levantó una ceja —. Ya se que estais ahora mismo juntas, os estoy viendo y es normal que las amigas pasen tiempo juntas, yo lo hago con Hanamaru y Yoshiko pero no entiendo que tiene que ver conmigo.

Dia volvió a mirar a la mesa, negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

— No me estás entendiendo— dijo casi en un susurro Dia pero lo suficientemente alto para que su hermana lo oyera.

— Es que no entiendo que quieres que entienda diciendome eso.

— Mira, dejalo, no he dicho nada. Ya sabía yo que esto era una mala idea.

— Pero dimelo, yo confío en ti para decirte cualquier cosa y no es nada malo tener amigas con las que pasar tiempo.

— Ruby ,cariño, soy la novia de tu hermana.

Ambas hermanas se giraron hacia la propietaria de aquella voz, una con miedo y la otra tratando de procesar las palabras que acababa de escuchar, que inmediatamente se dio cuenta que la había liado. Mari intentó suavizar lo que acababa de decir para que no se instalara un silencio demasiado incómodo:

— Eso es lo que Dia intentaba decirte pero no sabe explicarse bien.

Ruby seguía mirando a la morena con cara de sorpresa mientras que ella ahora miraba a su pareja, la cual estaba sonriendo, con cara de agobio y miedo y respirando pesadamente, la no reacción de la pelirroja la estaba matando. Se quejó a la rubia casi como acto reflejo:

—Te dije que no hablaras.

— Solo he dicho lo que querías decirle, por como se lo estabas diciendo tu no iba a entenderlo— se excusó la chica.

Un pequeño quejido salio de la boca de la morena y en susurro añadió:

— Me odia, seguro, necesitaba mas tacto esto.

Mari no podía dejar de mirar a la morena, que se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas por el miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, con cara de preocupación.

—Vaya — Se pronunció finalmente la más joven consiguiendo salir del shock—. Nunca pense que Mari fuese tu tipo.

Mari suspiró feliz y la respiración de Dia se tranquilizó que se acercó a su hermana y la cogió de las manos y le preguntó:

—¿Pero te parece bien?

— Bueno si estas con Mari supongo que es porqué te gusta y siempre es buena conmigo así que no veo porque no me iba a parecer bien— respondió Ruby con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y que esté con una mujer te da igual?

Ruby apretó las manos de su hermana y le contestó:

— Me da igual con quien estés mientras te haga feliz.

Dia abrazó a su hermana que soltó un gritito de la sorpresa y le dijo:

— No se cuando has madurado tanto pero eres la mejor hermana pequeña que podría tener.

Los ojos de Ruby se humedecieron y alguna pequeña lágrima consiguió escapar de ellos así que cerró los disfrutando del abrazo hasta que una voz consiguió que los volviese a abrir:

— ¿Y por qué no me ves como el tipo de tu hermana?

Ruby se separó de su hermana y con nerviosismo y moviendo la cabeza rápidamente intentó pensar la respuesta:

— Bueno es que sois muy diferentes y siempre os estais enfurruñando la una con la otra.

Mari se rió y Dia sonriendo miró a su novia que se acercó más a ella y dijo:

— Bueno si es cierto que me hace enfadar a veces pero ya estoy acostumbrada a como es.

Las tres rieron y se quedaron hablando hasta la hora de irse a practicar con todos los ánimos ya calmados ya que Ruby les preguntó como habían dado el paso y mientras Dia intentó explicar todo de forma esquemática, Mari no reparó en detalles que avergozaban a la morena siempre respetando no explicar cosas demasiado íntimas.

 

 

 

Cuando terminaron del ensayo, Dia decidió acompañar a Mari a su casa y durante el camino estuvieron comentando momentos de la tarde de baile que habían tenido hasta que Mari cogió de la mano a su novia y decidió hablar sobre el hecho que había ocurrido antes:

— Lo ves que no tenías que preocuparte por Ruby, solo le ha sorprendido que fuese yo.

— Si yo confiaba en ella pero con este tema, no podía estar cien por cien segura, hay gente que la conoces de siempre y reacciona tan mal. Pero por suerte no ha sido así — respondió la morena —. Además no se porque le das tantas vueltas a que se sorprenda porque eres tú, nadie sensato saldría contigo.

La rubia le soltó la mano y acelero lo suficiente para quedarse en frente en suyo. En ese momento se paró, obligando a su acompañante a hacerlo también, se giró y posó una de las manos en la cintura de su pareja mientras que con la otra le acariciaba la mejilla y dijo:

— Supongo que tengo suerte en que mi novia esté loca.

Antes de que la morena pudiese decir nada, Mari la besó y a pesar de la sorpresa inicial lo correspondió enseguida llegando incluso a profundizarlo antes de separarse por la falta de aire. Cuando se recuperó Dia le contestó:

— Demasiada suerte.

Volvieron a cogerse de la mano y siguieron su camino.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado y cualquier kudo o comentario siempre es bienvenido.


End file.
